


Irma

by fangirlfordaysss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuba, Destruction, English translation, Hurricane Irma, Hurt, Klance—broship, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge (mentioned) - Freeform, Plantonic hand-holding, Religious Content, Spanish Prayers, allura (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfordaysss/pseuds/fangirlfordaysss
Summary: Pidge and Allura find a way to get some feedback from Earth.Lance misses his family.Keith breaks the news.





	Irma

**Author's Note:**

> so being Cuban, I'm really hoping everyone there right now is safe though I do know at least 25 are said to have died. I hope my family who lives there is alright and I really just wanted to kinda write out some feelings I thought Lance might have. PSA: I hope if anyone who's in Florida stays safe as well and keep yourselves protected.

Pidge finished up with the satellite from remains found on the castle ship.

Allura looked over at her before getting a nod. She plugged the wire in and prayed for the best. The screens on the projector began to get fuzzy, then it was picking up something.

"Cat-" it broke off.

Keith stood behind, waiting anxiously.

Pidge had been working hard to get news from Earth. She wanted to know what's going on as well as the others, even Allura and Coran were interested in the planet as they had never been there before.

"5 hurri-"

"Cuba"

"Fl-oods Hava-na."

The reporter broadcasting weather conditions was choppy but Keith understood everything clearly.

"Headed...Miami..."

"What's going on?" Allura asked as she saw Pidge and Keith's faces drop.

"There's been a hurricane, category five. It hit Cuba," Pidge explained, running a hand through her hair. "That's where Lance is from."

"What's a hurricane?" Allura tilted her head to the side. She figured it couldn't be anything good considering the worded looks on the Paladin's faces.

"It's a tropical storm." Keith turned on his heel, "I'm gonna go tell Lance."

He ignored the two girls calling after him to make sure he was gentle about it. He knew what to do.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Lance even more than he's about to be.

* * *

 

"Lance." Keith entered the other male's room without knocking, "Allura and Pidge were able to figure out some news back on Earth."

The Cuban turned around in his rolling desk chair, his bottom lip bleeding from chewing on it so often.

He was anxious.

He was sad.

 _Te extraño_ , Lance continuously said in his head. He knew it was dumb; trying to send out a message to his family through his mind.

He hoped his family could hear him. Or at least know in their hearts that he was out there, missing them and loving them.

"What's the news?" He got up and strode over to Keith, keeping a foot away. He anxiously played with his fingers, looking at him with expectant eyes.

Keith reached out and took his hand, knowing what he was about to say would potentially hurt his friend. He was never sympathetic towards anyone but Lance had confided in him once. He told him all of his feelings about how much he yearned for his family, thought about leaving Voltron, and found himself crying at night to himself. Keith suddenly felt like he was responsible to maintain Lance's cheerfulness. To protect him from any harm.

He had no clue why but it had just washed over him one day.

He felt horrible for the male. And he was about to feel even more horrible bringing up the news they transmitted from Earth radio waves.

"There's was a Hurricane on Friday," Keith started carefully, unable to watch the face in front of him. "Category five, went right over northern Cuba. There was a lot of flooding in Havana."

Lance's heart fell to his stomach. He was aware that he might even be sick from the news received. Havana was inland however since Cuba was an island, it's very prone to flooding. _Category five_. His family lived by Varadero; they probably would've evacuated to Havana for safety unknowing how strong the Hurricane really was.

He let go of Keith's hand, going to one of his drawers and digging out a cross that he kept in there. He found himself looking to it more often, it made him feel connected to his home. He remembered at night that before going to sleep he would say a prayer with his siblings. The tradition broke after a few years. Though sometimes, on those restless nights, he laid back in his bed and said them to himself. He imagined his siblings were with him and it gave him a sense of love that he was lacking.

He held the cross to his heart, tears already pouring from his eyes.

" _Dios, por favor, escucha mi oraciones. Espero que mi familia en Cuba se mantiene a salvo durante el huracán. Por favor, necesito mi familia. Y las amo. Las amo muchísimo. Moriría si algo malo pasó. Por favor, ayúdame. Amén_."

**(God, please, hear my prayers. I hope that my family in Cuba stays safe during the hurricane. Please, I need my family. And I love them. I love them so much. I would die if something bad were to happen. Please, help me. Amen.)**

Lance's voice was thick with tears, his hands shaking hard that he could barely hold the cross anymore.

Keith watched, unsure how to help his distressed teammate. He was never good with emotions or handling them. He carefully walked over to Lance who was sobbing quietly, wrapping his arms around him.

To his surprise, Lance threw himself onto Keith and weeping into his neck.

"I-I need to know. I need to know if they're safe."

"I know. I'm so sorry about the hurricane but I know you. And you're so strong. You've been through so much and done so many things an average seventeen year old probably wouldn't have. You have to get that from somewhere; your family. They're strong and I bet they're fine," Keith told him, nearly all in one breath.

Lance began to calm down at his words, pulling back. His nose was running and his normally bright blue eyes were bloodshot from the tears. He hiccuped before he was able to respond.

"Thank you so much," he whispered, looking at his feet. "But I'm obviously not as strong as you think."

"I understand why you think that. You're family is very important and that's why you're...well crying and upset." Keith put a hand on his shoulder. "And we'll find out if they're okay. We'll find a way."

"You can't promise that."

He took a breath then nodded, "You're right. I can't promise anything, and I won't. It wouldn't be right. But we'll try our hardest."

Keith offered him a small smile, letting The other lean onto his shoulder.

Lance held onto him tightly, finding comfort he had once so desperately needed.

**Author's Note:**

> just a side note: yes Lance's family will be okay.


End file.
